


Pursuit of Love

by TeresaV



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaV/pseuds/TeresaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically what I would have liked to had seen after Bianca witnesses Lena stealing Enchantment’s Anti-ageing formula from her mother’s safe. This was written over the weekend so, I had no idea what was going to happen in Monday's (May 12, 2003) episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a little over 10 years ago. This was originally posted on a Lena & Bianca board. Here is what I first said about it : Okay...this is the first time I've been inspired to write fan fiction since Willow and Tara on Buffy. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**_ In Pursuit of Love _ **

Bianca placed the last of her clothing in the suitcase and zipped it shut. “That’s it.” She picked it up and quietly headed out the door before anyone could awake and query her about what journey she was embarking on. The less questions, the best.

She had already left her mother a voice mail. At this point, it didn’t matter whether Erica knew what was going on or not. She tried to warn Bianca about Lena, as did her half-sister, Kendall. She didn’t want to believe the lies that were being hurled at her relentlessly, she couldn’t be that wrong about Lena. There was no way Lena could have feigned their night together. It wasn’t possible. But, unfortunately, she witnessed it first hand. She saw Lena. She saw Lena break into the safe. Kendall was right, mom was right; and foolishly she let put her heart out there again and…

Bianca’s flight left early. 6am wasn’t soon enough to leave Pine Valley. Had there been a flight within minutes of her call, she would have left with nothing but her passport and a little cash to make it through the first few days. The further away from this god-awful, place the better.

What was it that Lena said? Oh yes, Europeans are a little more open. Or something like that, Bianca thought. “Stop it.” She said aloud causing the few passengers in the terminal to turn to her. She bowed her head quickly and sighed. She couldn’t think about Lena. Lena was the first woman that Bianca believed returned her feelings, but alas, she was just being strung along.

“Bianca, I love you.” Lena’s words rang in her ears. Her eyes filled with tears as she handed the flight attendant her boarding pass.

“Are you alright?” the woman asked concerned.

Bianca looked up, and muttered, “I’m fine.” She entered the plane, found her seat near the window and dropped in the seat. She immediately closed the window, fastened her seat belt and closed her eyes. If only she wouldn’t cry. She couldn’t cry. The tears fell slowly at first, then more like a river. 

An older woman, who must have been at least Myrtle’s age, sat down beside Bianca. She turned to her and asked. “Honey, are you ok?”

Bianca quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, took a deep breath and replied. “I’m ok.”

The older woman continued, “I know it’s hard to leave loved ones. I just left my grandchildren. I always hate this part of my trip.”

Bianca managed a small smile, but said nothing.

After about 20 minutes or so, the flight was underway. Bianca refused to have anything to drink or even eat anything. Her mind was on her objective on arriving in England. She hoped that once she got there, she would forget everything and possibly enjoy her stay. Who knows, maybe I’ll met someone. And with that thought, her tears began flowing freely again.

 

o0o

 

“What?” Erica yelled at her cell phone. “How….?”

She slammed the phone down on her desk and let out a heavy sigh. “I knew this would happen.”

Val entered the office, “Ms. Kane, there is a press release that requires your…..are you ok?”

Erica looked at him for a moment, then said, “Uh, yes. Yes, Val, I’m okay. Uh, would you please get Jackson Montgomery on the phone. I think that he should know.” 

Val replied confused, “Yes. Just a moment.” As he left the office, he closed the door behind him.

“I need to go after her.” Erica said as she looked out the window.

 

o0o

 

Lena paced her hotel room.

“Bianca, please call me. I’m worried. You said you would meet me for dinner. Please. It’s 9.30. I’m late for work; I didn’t sleep. I…..” she took the phone from her ear and started to turn the phone off, but instead put the phone back to her ear and added, “I love you.” She hung up and tossed the phone on the bed.

“Where is she?” Lena started pacing her room again.

A knock was heard on her door and she ran to the door, opening it smiling. “You had me worried.” Upon realizing that it wasn’t Bianca, but Michael, she started to close the door.

Michael stopped her from closing the door. “Oh no. I came here for the info. Where is it?”

 

o0o

 

The flight arrived at Gatwick airport in London on time. Bianca managed to get a little bit of sleep on the 8 hour flight. The older woman, Serena, as Bianca came to know her, walked with her to baggage. The said their farewells, as Serena met her husband and Bianca went in search of a taxi.

It didn’t take long for her to find a taxi and be heading to a nice bed and breakfast just outside London. Bianca had looked quickly online for a nice place to stay that was out of the way, but nice. She was greeted by the owner of the B&B and was given the grand tour of the premises. As they entered the room that Bianca was to occupy, the owner said, “If you need anything else, please let me know. Oh yes, our phone for long distance calls is out in the hall, so feel free to use it.” And with that she left.

Bianca plopped down on the bed. “Why?” she said softly, then turned over on her side and cried.

 

o0o

 

The beeps and hums of the hospital equipment filled the room. Jackson and Erica just sat in silence. Erica had been hell bent on running after Bianca and Jackson was adamant that she stay in Pine Valley and give her daughter some room.

Erica finally broke the silence, “Jack, Bianca is out there all alone. Her heart has been broken. I have to help her.”

Jackson moved his hand to take Erica’s. “Right now I think she needs some time. Give her some space. She’ll be okay and when she’s ready, she’ll come home.”

Erica stared into Jack’s eyes, “You know where she is.” She stated accusingly. “Tell me right now, Jackson Montgomery.”

Jackson laid his head back down on the pillow, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Erica, I haven’t the slightest idea where she is. She called me last night told me she was fine and that she would be home soon.” He opened his eyes and locked them with Erica’s. “She didn’t elaborate, but I’m assuming that something really bad happened between her and Lena.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly, “She’s going to be fine, and when she calls again, I’ll tell her to call you. OK?”

 

o0o

 

Lena walked further into her room, and Michael followed, closing the door behind him. “So where is it? Where’s the formula?”

Lena fell into the chair. “Here.” She took a manila folder off the table beside her and tossed it at Michael. “Get out. You have what you wanted, now leave.”

Michael opened the folder and glanced at the papers inside. A smile crept across his face. “Very nice. I knew Bianca would….”

“Don’t. Don’t say her name.” Her eyes bored into his. “Leave. Leave me, my mother and Bianca alone. You have what you came for.” Lena didn’t move.

“Give my best to dear ole mom.” Michael closed the folder and left.

“What have I done?” Lena held her face in her hands and began crying. After a few moments, she wiped the tears away and went to her cell phone. She dialed and waited patiently. “Bianca, call me please. Where are you?” she turned her cell phone off, picked up her purse and headed out the door.

 

o0o

 

The warm breeze caressed Bianca’s face as she walked the grounds of the B&B where she was staying. Following a small path she happened upon a beautiful flower garden nestled in a small grove of trees. The roses and other flowers were in full bloom. She stopped for a moment to enjoy the aroma of the fresh flowers. A small smile flashed across her face, but was gone just as quickly as it appeared. She continued to walk through the garden stopping momentarily at flowers to enjoy the beauty.

She found a bench along the edge of the garden and sat down. It was quiet, this was the perfect place to think without any interruptions.

“Well, well, well.” A voice floated in from behind the young woman and she jumped up startled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” His accent was fairly thick, but Bianca understood him without much trouble. “You must have been a million miles away not to hear me coming.”

Bianca looked down and saw him pushing a wheelbarrow full of stones and dirt. “It’s okay. I was just sitting here enjoying your garden. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, love, but I must admit I’m only following the orders of Misses Bellows. She tells me what she wants, where she wants it and I do it.” He smiled, wiped his hand on his pants then extended his hand. “I’m Robert, but everyone calls me Rob.”

“Nice to meet you, Rob. I’m Bianca.” She took his hand and shook it briefly. His hands were calloused from the work. 

“Well, if you need anything while you’re out here, just let me know. I won’t keep you from your alone time.” He wrapped his hands around the handles of the wheelbarrow and began moving it forward in the direction of the entrance to the garden. Without looking back, he added. “And, the person that broke your heart is a bloody fool.”

Bianca stared at Rob as he left. “How?” She shook her head in disbelief and sat back down. “No, I’m the bloody fool.” She said putting on an accent. Reaching up to her cheek she wiped a stray tear that fell.

 

o0o

 

Lena leaned back in her chair and sighed. She couldn’t concentrate on her work; all she could think about was Bianca. She glanced at the clock on her computer, “1.30pm”. She wasn’t sure what kind of class schedule Bianca had, but she picked up her phone and dialed. The phone rang, but then her voice mail picked up. She closed her eyes in defeat. Before she hung up, “Bianca, it’s me. I’ve been trying to reach you all day. I miss you. Please call me when you get this.” She hung up the phone. “Where are you?”

 

o0o

 

The walk back to the B&B was nice, but Bianca saw some clouds rolling in and smelled the rain in the air. She caught a glimpse of Rob puttering around in a small flower garden near the drive way and smiled. He seemed to really love his job.

As she entered the house, Miss Bellows greeted her. “Did you enjoy your walk, dear?” She smiled and walked Bianca to the parlor.

Bianca smiled. “Yes. You have a lovely garden. The roses are so beautiful.”

“That’s all Robert’s doing. He’s one of the best gardeners I’ve ever had on staff here. He has a way with them and every year, the flowers are more beautiful than the year before.” Miss Bellows stopped at the kitchen door as Bianca took a seat on the couch. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea would be great.” Bianca replied and Miss Bellows disappeared into the kitchen. A computer caught Bianca’s eye and she wondered if she could possibly get online and check her e-mail. She thought she should e-mail her professors and tell them about being gone for a while.

Miss Bellows returned from the kitchen with a tray. A small tea kettle was sitting in the center, three cups surrounded it with a small plate of scones accompanying it. “Here you go.” Miss Bellows said as she poured Bianca a cup of tea. “Would you like sugar?”

“Yes, please. Two lumps.” Bianca responded. “Miss Bellows, is there anyway I could possibly get online here? I really need to send an e-mail to my school about some classes.”

“Of course. There.” She pointed to the computer that Bianca had spied earlier. “Feel free to use it. Most of our guests want to get away from such things, so I rarely if ever mention that we have computers or the internet.”

“Thank you.” Bianca said as she accepted the cup of tea.

 

o0o

 

Lena left her office and headed down the hallway to Erica’s office. Val was seated at his desk busily typing away. He stopped when Lena came up and he looked at her over the top of his glasses. “Yes, Miss Kundera?”

“Erica? Is she in?” Lena knew that she wasn’t, but she needed some excuse to eventually ask about Bianca.

“No, she is still at the hospital. Is there something I can help you with?”

“No. I’ll catch her another time.” She started to walk off, but stopped. “Would you happen to know if Bianca is in?”

“She hasn’t been in all day. I thought she might come in as Ms. Kane is not here, but she hasn’t.”

“Thank you.” Lena walked off before Val could say anything else. She let her mind wonder as to the reasons Bianca wasn’t answering her phone, why she wasn’t at work, all those things. For a brief moment, she thought maybe Bianca found out that she had broken into the safe, but there was no way she would know.

On her way back to her office, she decided to go by Bianca’s office in hopes that maybe Val didn’t know she was there. She knocked on the door, but no answer and a couple of employees said they hadn’t seen Bianca in a few days. After the hallway cleared, Lena tried the door and it was unlocked. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

 

o0o

 

“Okay, sweetie. And call your mother. She’s worried sick. Bye.” Jackson hung up the phone just as Erica came back into his room.

“So, Mr. Montgomery, are you ready to get out of this place?” Erica smiled. “Joe said that you could get out of here just as soon as he gets the paper work all done up. I told him that you would be staying with me, so I could keep an eye on you.”

“I am more than ready.” Jackson reached out for Erica’s hand. “Bianca called. She assures me that she’s fine and she will call you.”

“Did she say where she is?” Erica sounded hopeful.

“No, she didn’t, but she’s going to be fine.” Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly.

 

o0o

 

Lena sat down at Bianca’s desk and looked through some of the papers that lay thrown about the top. She was hoping to find some clue as to where Bianca was. The papers were useless, they were all Enchantment stuff. “Damn.” She sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair closing her eyes. “Bianca, where are you?”

After a few moments, she started to get up, but noticed that Bianca’s computer was still on. She turned the monitor on and found no programs active. Lena was beginning to feel guilty about snooping around, but was determined to find out where Bianca was. She took the mouse and began exploring the files on Bianca’s computer. After about 20 minutes or so, she was ready to give up. She had found no clue and closed down the program. As she started to shut down the computer, “Oh wait a minute.” She opened up the internet, hit history and found a listing of the last few places Bianca had visited online. After a few moments, a sad smile crept across her face.

 

o0o

 

“Yes, mom, I’m fine. Please don’t worry. I just need time.” Bianca said. She shook her head as she listened to Erica go on and on how she would take care of everything. “Okay mom. I have to go. I love you, mom.” She quickly added and immediately hung up. “Oh, boy.”

 

Bianca plopped down in a chair next to the phone. “How long is this going to hurt?” She closed her eyes and rubbed her chest.

“It’s different for everyone.” Rob’s voice floated in from behind Bianca. She opened her eyes startled but quickly realized who it was. “A friend of mine was dumped and it was only a week before he was back out there. Now, my sister…..the poor girl, she’s still reeling from the heartache; it’s been 2 years.”

Bianca adjusted herself in the chair, and then brought her eyes up to meet Rob’s. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Love is a fickle thing. For some people find it right away, and unfortunately for others it eludes them for years, if not a life time.” He sat down on the sofa across from the young woman. He had changed from the overalls he had on earlier to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“So has it eluded you for years or have you found the right person already?” Bianca asked. She felt as if she was being nosy, but the words had escaped before she could stop herself.

“Ah.” He smiled. “I found the right person, unfortunately, they’re gone now.” A hint of sadness filled his voice, but he continued to smile as it ascended into his blue eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Bianca said.

“You aren’t prying, love. I think about her everyday.” He rose from the couch and crossed the room to the window. The sun was setting and the orangey pink colors fell across the room. “Yes, not a day goes by that I don’t think about her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way she held my hand when we walked in the gardens or along the beach.”

“I understand.” She smiled thinking of Lena as a tear fell. She rose from the chair and headed toward the stairs. “Excuse me, Rob.”

Rob smiled, but didn’t turn to Bianca. “A wonderful gift, forgiveness, for both the one giving and the one receiving.”

Bianca didn’t respond, only quickly went up the stairs to her room. Rob’s words played over and over in her head. How could she forgive Lena after everything that had transpired. “She used me. She got close to me for one reason.” She released a frustrated sigh, picked up one of the pillows on the bed and threw it across the room.

 

o0o

 

Lena made her way to baggage claim. As she waited for her baggage to come around, she flipped through the papers she had with her. There had been 3 different bed and breakfast sites that Bianca had visited the day before. Lena wasn’t sure which one Bianca had decided on, but she was determined to find her.

She picked up her luggage, went through customs and made her way to the rental counter for a vehicle. After a few moments, she had a car and was on her way to a hotel near the first B&B on her list. It was late, so she decided to wait until morning before beginning her search.

Lena found herself in her hotel room not able to sleep. “Bianca.” She said aloud. Lena pulled the extra pillows into a hug. “I miss you.”

6 am rolled around and Lena had already showered, dressed and was on her way to her car. “I will find you.”

 

o0o

 

“I hope I’m at the right place.” Lena said her voice filled with hope. “I’m looking for Bianca Montgomery. She would have checked in either yesterday or the day before.”

Her eyes locked with the B&B’s owner’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. We have no one here by that name.” The older woman smiled trying to comfort the young woman as the words disappointed her.

“Thank you for you time.” Lena dropped her head and went back to her car. She got in, put the key in the ignition, but didn’t start it. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. A heavy sigh escaped, as she felt tears mounting. “No, I will find Bianca.”

She sat up, grabbed the map in the passenger’s seat and consulted it to find the next B&B on her list. “Maybe I should have just called. No. It’s better that I go in person.” Her brown eyes darted back and forth over the map when finally she found her next destination. “Good. That’s not too far from here.” She looked at her watch and did some quick calculating as she hadn’t adjusted it to UK time. “It’s still early.”

 

o0o

 

Bianca had just finished breakfast and was on her way back up to her room when Rob passed her in the hallway.

“Good morning, Miss Bianca.” He said cheerfully. “Any plans for today?”

“Good morning, Rob.” She replied smiling.

Noting her smile, something he had only seen once since her arrival, “You seem to be in a chipper mood this morning.”

“Not really.” She quickly added. “ I had thought about taking a trip into London today. Maybe do some shopping.” She started up the stairs.

“Well, enjoy yourself, love.” Rob didn’t even finish his sentence before Bianca was gone. “Poor girl.”

“Who?” Miss Bellows came up behind Rob, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Young Miss Bianca.” Rob stated as he turned around to face the older woman. “She’s hurting. Someone has broken that poor girl’s heart.” 

Miss Bellows took Rob’s hand and lead him into the parlour. “Robert, just because she’s here alone doesn’t mean she’s got a broken heart. Not everyone….” 

“I know, Katherine. I know that girl is hurting.” Rob sat down. “And don’t you start in about…” he trailed off.

Katherine took a seat beside him, took his hand and held them in hers. “Robert.”

“Please, Katherine, I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

o0o

 

The train ride to London was quicker than Bianca thought it would be, and thank goodness, it didn’t give her much time to think. She hadn’t slept much the night before, and even though she hadn’t been up long, she was already tired. Hopefully, her shopping trip would take her mind off Lena.

Bianca couldn’t find anything. She searched store after store for something, anything to buy, but alas she wasn’t in the mood. There were beautiful blouses, pants, dresses, shoes, but nothing caught her attention enough to purchase.

At nearly 3pm she decided to stop at a fish and chips shop for a bite. She ordered, and sat down near the window. From her table she could look out at the passers by. She ate slowly, lost in thought.

“What am I going to do?” she whispered to herself. She had gotten hurt and she ran. Bianca wasn’t sure what she thought this little European trip was going to accomplish. Granted, it meant that she wouldn’t have to see Lena, or hear her mother and Kendall tell her that everything was going to be alright, and how they were right about Lena. All that was stuff she couldn’t bare to hear. She had been lecturing herself about letting people in for the last 3 days. She didn’t want to meet anyone else. “I’m tired of it." 

She finished her meal and headed to the train station.

 

o0o

 

Lena drove up to the third and final B&B on her list. She shut the car off and sat there. “Please let this be the one.” Her heart was hurting. She had to find Bianca. “I have to find her. She has to know. She has to know everything.” With that, she got out of the car and made her way inside.

“Yes, may I help you?” Katherine asked smiling.

“I hope so. I’m looking for a young woman. Bianca Montgomery.” Lena said trying to smile.

 

o0o

 

Bianca arrived back at the B&B without the many bags Rob had expected her to return with. He watched her enter the parlour and take a seat on the couch. 

“Must not have been a good day to shop.” Rob said.

“Wasn’t into it.” Bianca replied. “I’m not really much of a shopper anyway.”

“Well, maybe tomorrow you could take in some sights on the coast. Dover Castle is popular with most people. It over looks the channel and there is a great WWII base under the castle. Plus, the White Cliffs are beautiful.” Rob suggested as he came to sit next to the young woman. 

Bianca sat quietly for a few moments. She wanted to be alone, and yet she didn’t. She turned to Rob. “I’ve heard of Dover before. It sounds like a nice day trip. How far is it from here?”

“Only about an hour forty-five by train. If I’m not mistaken one of the early trains leaves around 9am.”

“I’ll have to think about it, but it sounds like a good time.” Bianca said rising to her feet. She started to leave the room, as Kathleen entered.

“Oh Bianca, you’re back. How was your trip?” Kathleen smiled.

“It was nice.” Bianca smiled. “Thank you, Miss Bellows.”

“Oh yes, before I forget. You had…” Kathleen began but was cut short by Rob.

“Kathleen.” Rob said sternly.

“I had what?’ Bianca asked slightly confused.

“Nothing, Miss Bianca.” Rob looked from Kathleen to Bianca. “Kathleen got a phone call looking for someone and she thought it was you, but it wasn’t.”

Kathleen quickly agreed with Rob. “Of course, that’s right. Slipped my mind. I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Bianca furrowed her brow. “Excuse me.” She said as she headed up the stairs leaving Kathleen and Rob in the parlor.

Rob went to the doorway and looked up the stairs. “Now why were going to tell Bianca about that woman?”

Kathleen looked confused. “Robert, I thought the girl should know someone was looking for her.”

“I don’t think she wants to be found.” He said as he crossed the room to the window. “Not now anyway.”

“And what happens when they run into one another in the hall or during breakfast in the morning?” Kathleen queried. “Robert, you can’t prevent them from meeting. You can’t stop fate.”

“Fate?” Robert turned to face the older woman. “What does fate have to do with this?”

“Those two young women belong together.”

“Well….” Robert started.

“I’m sorry, but just because things didn’t work out….” Kathleen began.

“Don’t start, Kathleen. Please? There is nothing I can do about me now, but if I can help Bianca, then I will.”

“You can’t save everyone that has gotten a broken heart. You can’t.” Kathleen closed the distance between them and took Rob’s hands in hers. “Robert, I’m sorry about what Elizabeth did. I’m sorry that it didn’t work out for you. And I’m extremely sorry that there can be no way for you to try and fix things now.”

 

o0o

 

Lena was sitting on the bed with pen and pad in hand. She had been trying for the last couple of hours to write Bianca a letter. A confession was how she had intended the letter to begin, followed by how much she was deeply sorry and how much she loved Bianca, but the words failed her. All she wanted to do was see her; talk to her; make her understand that she had no choice for what she had done.

She heard someone on the stairs and her heart began to beat rapidly. She quickly rose from the bed and went to her door. She opened the door quietly, and peered through a tiny crack catching a glimpse of the woman that had sent her on this trip. Lena wanted to run to Bianca’s door before it closed, but she stopped herself.

“Tomorrow.” Lena closed the door.

She climbed back on the bed. “How am I going to be able to sleep knowing she is in the next room? Oh Bianca.” She pulled a pillow into a hug. “If only you knew how much I really love you.”

 

o0o

 

“Well, I guess a trip to Dover Castle would be nice.” Bianca said aloud. “Another attempt to get my mind off Lena.”

Bianca got ready for bed then turned the television on. She found a home improvement show and watched it. “Better than anything else.” She said. Bianca didn’t want to have to deal with watching a movie that would inevitably end up being some love story, or a show about spies or just anything that would remind her of Lena.

After several hours, she lost interest in mindless TV shows she was able to find. Bianca wasn’t tired, she knew trying to go to sleep was going to be out of the question. She turned the TV off, then looked at her attire.

“Well, I am wearing sweats.” She said. “I think a nice walk is in order.” She found her shoes, put them on and headed out of her room. Bianca was being as quiet as possible as she didn’t want to wake the other boarders.

 

o0o

 

Lena had been tossing and turning for the last two hours. She heard movement in the hallway and got up quickly to see who was up at such a late hour. Cracking the door just enough to look out, she saw Bianca heading down the stairs. She closed the door.

“Should I?” Lena asked herself.

Before giving it another thought, she slipped into a pair of sweats, t-shirt and shoes then quietly followed Bianca down the stairs. She took extra care to be quiet as to not make her presence known.

Lena followed Bianca through the kitchen and out the back door. Bianca appeared to be heading to a small grove of trees. The moonlight lit their path and much to Lena’s liking Bianca seemed to be unaware of her presence.

Bianca headed into the garden but Lena hovered around the entrance watching. Thoughts raced through her head; should she make herself known or should she just go back to her room. She felt like a stalker, but…

Bianca looked so beautiful. The moonlight danced through the trees as Lena watched Bianca sit down on a bench near the rear of the garden. Lena watched as Bianca wiped tears from her eyes. The sight of the young woman crying forced Lena forward.

“Bianca……”

 

o0o

 

Bianca shot to her feet, looking in the direction of Lena. “Who’s there?” Her voice was void of all fear, but Lena could see that she was frightened.

Lena stepped forward out of the darkness. “I’m ….I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She continued moving forward, but stopped before she reached Bianca.

“How?” Bianca asked confused. Before Lena could explain Bianca continued. “You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t have followed me.”

Lena dropped her eyes and said, “Bianca, I had to find you. I had to explain.”

Bianca swept by Lena quickly on her way back to the house. She accidentally brushed Lena’s arm as she stormed past. Lena closed her eyes as their bodies touched for that brief moment. “Bianca, please wait.”

Bianca continued up the path to the house. Lena rushed after her. Before Bianca could reach the steps leading up to the porch, Lena reached out and took Bianca’s hand. Binx tried to pull away, but Lena held fast. “Bianca, you have to let me explain.”

Bianca turned around defiantly. She finally pulled her hand from Lena’s grasp. “I don’t have to let you do anything, Lena. I saw what you did. I saw you go into my purse, get the combination of the safe and steal the formula. How can you possibly explain that? I trusted you, Lena. I trusted you even though my mother and Kendall were telling me I shouldn’t. I defended you, Lena.” Lena bowed her head. “Just leave me alone.” Bianca turned and headed up the steps.

“Bianca, please.” Lena’s voice was barely audible, but Bianca stopped for a brief moment. “I know I betrayed your trust, but I had no choice. Michael was ….”

“I said, leave me alone.” Bianca went into the house.

Lena fell to her knees in tears.

 

o0o

 

Bianca closed the door, and fell against it. “How could she?” She slid down the door, coming to rest on the floor. She hugged her knees tightly and began crying.

“Miss Bianca?” the familiar voice of Rob brought Bianca’s tear stained face up to meet his. “Are you alright?” He went to her side and helped her to her feet. “Is there anything I can do?”

Bianca remained silent save for a sniffle. Rob guided the weeping young woman to a chair at the table in the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Rob went back to Bianca and placed the bottle in front of her. “Here, drink this.”

Bianca wiped the tears from her cheeks. “How did she know I was here?” She didn’t look up at Rob only continued to stare at the wall. “How?”

Rob sighed heavily as he took a seat beside the brunette. “Kath….I mean, Misses Bellows told her you were here. She let her take the room next to yours.”

“What?” Bianca turned to him in disbelief. “You mean she’s checked in here?”

“Yes, Miss Bianca.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry. I tried to tell her not to do it, but Misses Bellows insisted she stay.”

“I’ve got to go.” Bianca stood up quickly and started to head to the door.

“It’s the middle of the night.” He stood up and went to Bianca. “Get some sleep. I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you any more. If you still feel you must leave in the morning, then you must.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere near her.” Bianca said, as a tear escaped.

“She won’t come near you…” Rob said. “I promise.”

 

o0o

 

Lena awoke to find herself sitting in a rocking chair on the back porch of the B&B. She brushed her hand through her hair, and then rubbed her puffy eyes. She doesn’t remember when she finally pulled herself off the ground last night or when she fell asleep in the chair. For the position of the sun, she could tell it was still quite early, but she heard movement and clanging from pots and pans in the kitchen. Forcing herself to her feet, she made her way to the door and slowly opened it.

Miss Bellows looked in her direction as the door opened. “Miss Kundera, you are quite the early bird.”

“Yes.” Was all the tall brunette could muster.

“Well, breakfast is being served in the dining room now. If you’d like to go ahead a take a seat we’ll bring it out to you straight away.” Miss Bellows smiled.

“Thank you.” Lena said and then quickly added. “I would like to change first.”

“By all means, take your time there is still plenty of time." 

Lena headed to the door and up the stairs. She hesitated near Bianca’s room, but shook her head and went to her room.

 

o0o

 

Lena was showered and dressed in less than half an hour and was heading down the stairs when she heard a door open. She stopped and looked back up.

Bianca was closing the door and Lena watched. Bianca turned around and saw the tall woman watching her on the stairs. Bianca sighed in disgust. She almost turned back to go back in her room. Dismissing that thought, she made her way passed Lena on the stairs.

“Bianca….” Lena said.

“I told you to leave me alone, Lena.” Bianca didn’t turn around and continued to the dining room.

Lena went back up the stairs to her room.

 

 

o0o

 

Bianca placed the last of her belongings in her suitcase and zipped it. “Scotland would be nice.” She whispered to herself.

She picked up her bag and headed down the stairs. She stopped in the parlour to talk to Miss Bellows. Clearing her throat, she approached the busy owner as she was going through papers. 

Miss Bellows looked up. “Miss Montgomery?” Looking to the suitcase near the doorway, she added. “You’re leaving?” 

“Yes. I….well, something’s come up and I have to leave.” Bianca flatly stated. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Kathleen rose from her chair. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, it’s fine. I just…I just need to leave.” Bianca said again. “Thank you so much for a lovely time. I hope maybe I can return and stay longer.”

Kathleen moved closer to Bianca and pulled the young woman into a hug. “Miss Montgomery, it was a pleasure to have you here. If…if the reason you are leaving is because of….” Kathleen trailed off. 

“Miss Bellows, it’s….” Bianca started.

“Miss Kundera checked out not fifteen minutes ago. She left this for you.” Kathleen picked up an envelope that was lying on the table and handed it to Binx.

Bianca took the envelope and stared at it, then looked up to Kathleen.

“Bianca, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but….” Kathleen took Bianca’s hands in hers and squeezed them. “That young woman loves you very much.”

Bianca pulled away from Kathleen and sighed in disgust. “No, no she doesn’t. If she did, she wouldn’t have lied to me; betrayed me.' 

The older woman reached out for Bianca. “Bianca…”

“What is it with everyone wanting me to let her explain or give her a second chance or whatever? She toyed with my feelings, she ripped my heart out.” Bianca said. Tears filled her eyes. 

“Look, I can understand that she hurt you, but something tells me she didn’t have a choice. I truly believe she regrets greatly the pain she has caused you. She loves you.” Kathleen took Bianca’s hands again. “Please, read the letter.”

“It won’t change my mind.” Bianca said.

“Humor me.” Kathleen said.

Bianca looked down at the envelope in her hand. She didn’t want to read it; she didn’t want to hear more lies. After a few moments, she looked back up at Kathleen.

“Take your time, read the letter. It will take me a few minutes to tally your bill.” Kathleen said and went back to her papers.

Bianca left the parlour and found herself walking down the path to the garden. She stopped to admire the roses. Their sweet aroma brought a small smile to the brunette’s lips. She wandered over to the bench that she had been at the night before and sat down.

Again, she looked at the envelope. “Such beautiful handwriting.” Bianca whispered as her fingers glided over her name on the envelope. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started to open the letter.

She opened her eyes as she unfolded the paper and began reading…

Bianca folded the letter and slid it back in the envelope. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench.

 

o0o

 

Lena drove back to the B&B. She quickly ran into the house and made her way into the parlour.

Kathleen looked up from her papers. “Miss Kundera.” She smiled. 

“Bianca. Is she still here?” Lena asked desperately. 

“The garden.” Kathleen said and pointed to the door at the back of the room.

Lena made her way to the door and as she entered kitchen she was brought to a halt. Rob had been standing near the door working on a door hinge on the cabinet when the door slammed into him. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Lena apologized. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He said. As he realized who had hit him with the door. “You. What are you doing back?”

“I’m looking for Bianca.” Lena said.

“I’m pretty sure she wants to be alone.” He said with a glare.

Lena dropped her eyes, but said, “I have to talk to her.”

“I think you’ve done enough damage already, Miss Kundera.”

Before Lena could speak again, Kathleen entered the kitchen. “Robert.” She said sternly. “You will leave Miss Kundera alone. She has every right to speak to Bianca. We cannot stop her." 

“But…” he started. He held his gaze on the tall woman.

“Miss Kundera, she’s in the garden as I said.” Miss Bellows said.

“Thank you.” Lena smiled at Kathleen and quickly exited the house.

“Robert, that’s enough. You can’t stop this. Those girls belong together.” Kathleen said as she went to the door and looked out as Lena was hurrying down the path towards the garden.

“I just wanted to help Miss Bianca.” He said sadly.

“She’s not Elizabeth.” Kathleen turned to him. “Robert, you have tortured yourself over Elizabeth for too many years. I think it’s about time you forgave her and moved on.”

“But….”

“No buts, Robert.” Kathleen took his hand. “My sister didn’t know what she had with you. I’m sorry that she hurt you.”

Robert leaned in and kissed Kathleen on the forehead.

“Now, leave Lena and Bianca alone. They need to work this out on their own.” Kathleen kissed Robert on the cheek and went back to the parlour.

 

o0o

 

As Lena approached the garden she slowed her pace. She saw Bianca sitting on the same bench as the night before. The young woman was crying again, and tears welled in Lena’s for she knew that she was the cause of those tears.

The tall brunette spoke as she came to stand mere inches from Bianca. “Bianca?”

Bianca jumped up, frightened.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. Bianca, I…I couldn’t leave.” Lena moved toward Binx, but she back away. “I’m sorry.” She dropped her head.

“Lena, I’ve told you to leave me alone.” Bianca said through the tears. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“You have to understand.” Lena pleaded.

“Why did you come back? Miss Bellows said you had left.” Bianca tightened her grip around the letter.

“Because I love you. “ She inched toward Bianca. “You told me that day at the airport that we had something worth fighting for….”

“Lena, I don’t….’ Bianca started, but was interrupted.

“Bianca, I believe we still have something worth fighting for. And I know…” she reached out and took Bianca’s hands. “You know we do. I can see it. I can feel that you know it’s true.”

“Lena, you….” Bianca began. She tried pulling away from Lena.

“Yes, I know. I hurt you; I lied to you. Bianca, I had no choice.” Lena looked down and saw the letter still clenched in the woman’s hand. “You read the letter; you know about mother now. If only I could take back everything I have done to you.” She brought Bianca’s hands to her lips and kissed them. “Bianca, I love you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you. If you will allow me another chance, I will show you. You’ll never doubt me again. I promise.”

Bianca stared into the tall woman’s brown eyes. As much as she wanted to see deception it wasn’t there. She could feel it in her heart; she knew Lena wasn’t lying.

“Bianca….” Lena started.

“I love you.” Bianca said almost in a whisper.

“Bianca?” Lena almost couldn’t believe what she heard.

“I love you, Lena. I want to be with you.”

Lena’s heart pounded as a large smile found it’s way onto her face. She kissed Bianca’s hands again. “Oh, Bianca.” She pulled Bianca closer and kissed her. Bianca melted into Lena’s arms.

Robert stood at the entrance of the garden smiling. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“I told you that those two belonged together.” Kathleen said. “It looks like they know that now too. Come, let’s go.” She took Robert’s hand and let him back to the house.


End file.
